Le petit Chaperon Rouge
by sujikue
Summary: Le rouge est la couleur de tout les pêchés.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** _Sujikue_

 **Titre :** _Le petit chaperon rouge_

 **Résumé : C'est ainsi que le loup s'éprit de l'agneau. Si curieux, entrez.**

Note de l'auteur : Première histoire postée ici, d'habitude je ne fais que lire mais j'ai décidé de passer le cap et de créer une histoire rien qu'à moi, avec mes idées et mon imagination. Je ne suis pas Arthur Rimbaud, que l'on s'entende vous et moi. Je suis simplement moi, et je vous partage humblement mon travail. Je sais qu'il y aura des choses à redire, que ce soit sur l'orthographe ou ma manière d'écrire. J'attend de vous, par vos reviews, que vous me fassiez évoluer. J'espère vous voir joindre cette grande aventure qu'est _Le petit chaperon rouge. Je vous laisse ici avec le prologue, j'attend vos avis et retours avec impatience. Je prendrais le temps bien sûr de répondre à toutes les reviews. Je vous embrasse._

 _ **PS : C'est un UA.**_

 _ **Pairing : HP/DM ; Rating M**_

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

 _ **Le loup marche, parcours la forêt dans son interminable brouhaha. Insectes rampants, oiseaux chantants, l'immense étendu de vert accueil en son sein, chaque nuit, ce bruit de vie.**_

 _ **Le loup aime ce bruit, cet étrange silence bruyant.**_

 _ **Il aime la caresse des feuilles sous ses pattes. L'odeur enivrante du bois mouillé, du vent qui vient l'enlacer dans une étreinte fiévreuse.**_

 _ **Mais par dessus tout, le loup aime chasser.**_

 _ **Il aime se nourrir de la peur de ses victimes.**_

 _ **Sentir leur cœurs battre la chamade tandis qu'il s'amuse avec eux, les traquant jusqu'aux limites de la forêt. Là où le loup n'est plus une menace, mais une proie. Où les rôles s'inversent. Là où les villageois l'attendent, torches et lances dans les mains. Le loup sait qu'il ne peut aller plus loin, au risque d'être tué et, exposé par la suite comme un trophée.**_

 _ **Mais eux, savent-ils que le loup est d'ores et déjà dans la bergerie ?**_

* * *

 _ **J'attend vos retours avec impatience.**_

À votre avis, qui est le **loup ?**


	2. La cape rouge

**Auteur :** Sujikue

 **Titre :** Le petit Chaperon Rouge

 **Résumé :** C'est ainsi que le loup s'éprit de l'agneau. Si curieux, entrez.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, c'est très rapide. J'ai publié le prologue hier et me voilà avec le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. Il est écrit alors, enjoy.

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 _ShannaRya : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, très contente que le prologue te plaise. Oui, il est très court mais les autres chapitres seront plus long promis. Harry du coup ? Bon, je te laisse la surprise alors !_

 **Pairing : HP/DM; RATING M**

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Le vent était froid ce jour là, glacial. Les commerçants habituellement dehors, restaient cloîtrés dans leur maisonnée. Un bol de soupe sur la table pour réchauffer le ventre, une cheminée pour réchauffer le corps, et un repos bien mérité pour réchauffer l'esprit. Là, paisiblement installés sur leur chaise, ils lisaient habituellement le journal, importé de la ville par un petit livreur.

Les articles parlaient souvent des mêmes choses. Le contexte geo-politique, une femme posait à côté d'un nouveau tricycle pour la modique somme de cinq cent livres sterling. Ils lisaient oui, chaque matins, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais concernés par ces choses. Ils étaient inexistants aux yeux de tous. C'était cette loi qui dictait leur monde.

Lorsque nous sommes personne, nous sommes invisibles. Personne ici ne pouvait prétendre être important. Chaque villageois était humble et bienveillant envers son prochain. Du moins, en apparence.

Non loin de là pourtant, aux bordures du village, se trouvait un manoir à l'architecture victorienne. D'une couleur de jai, semblable au pelage d'un corbeau, il contrastait avec les chaumières du petit peuple. Toutes de couleurs chaleureuses. Ce manoir appartenait à un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Un comte, appartenant à la royauté anglaise, et dont le maintient et bonne ordre du village avait été confié, suite à un tragique accident. En effet, huit ans auparavant, l'homme vivait au Palais Royal, bien-heureux dans un mariage désiré, qui avait donner suite à une naissance. Un héritier mâle.

Lui et son épouse avaient eu pourtant, beaucoup de difficulté à concevoir un enfant. Ayant une santé fragile, la femme de ce dernier prenait un grand risque à porter un enfant. Il y eu trois fausses couches, dont un mort né, avant que cette dernière puisse mettre au monde un enfant en bonne santé. Malheureusement, le poupon avait hérité de la santé fragile de sa mère, il devait donc être extrêmement protégé et surveillé.

Pourtant un jour, personne ne put le protéger du destin tragique de sa mère. Cette dernière mourut, à l'âge de ses dix ans. Esseulée par ses multiples tentatives d'engendrer, la comtesse partit de ce monde épuisée. La séparation fut d'une douleur abjecte pour le garçon, qui perdit le goût à la vie. Le comte, tout autant meurtri, comprit qu'il ne pouvait demeurer au palais, craignant d'assister à la perte de son seul et unique enfant face au fantôme de sa défunte mère. Il fit part de cette requête au roi qui, par gage d'amitié et de profonde empathie, l'expédia dans un village non loin, lui donnant la tâche de veiller sur ce dernier en échange de cette séparation. Ce fameux village.

Le comte, huit années plus tard, était désormais familier de ce paysage. Il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Jeune maître, j'apporte votre repas. J'ose espérer que vous mangerez d'avantage aujourd'hui...

Draco releva lentement la tête de son piano, caressant tout de même, d'une main légère, le clavier du bout des doigts. Il aimait cet instrument, la beauté de ses notes et la douceur de son touché. Il se souvenait, chaque fois, de sa mère, assise sur le banc à pianoter distraitement, l'esprit ailleurs. Draco aurait aimé savoir de quoi sa mère rêvait, à quoi elle pensait, tout ces jours passés sur ce piano...

\- Merci Grâce, poses le moi ici. Je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis. Dit-il tout en faisant un geste à la domestique, lui faisant comprendre où elle devait poser le plateau. Grâce était pour lui ce que sa mère ne serait jamais. Présente. Elle l'avait suivit, priant son père pour qu'il la garde à ses côtés. La femme savait déjà que sans elle, Draco serait perdu et seul. Sans aucune douceur féminine. Draco lui en était reconnaissant même si, chez lui, exprimer ses sentiments était très rare.

\- J'ai quelques courses à faire au village, les commerçants devraient être entrain d'exposer. Ils ont prit du retard à cause de ce vent glacial. Mais la brise est plus douce désormais, souhaitez vous m'accompagner ? Je sais que vous aimez votre tranquillité, mais prendre l'air vous fera le plus grand bien. De plus, votre compagnie me serait très agréable. Elle sourit, de cette façon chaleureuse dont seul elle avait le secret.

Draco pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se lève, marchant vers la penderie en acajou pour en sortir une cape, d'un rouge saisissant. D'une beauté rare, tout comme lui.

\- Bien sur Grâce, et en rentrant je dégusterai ce magnifique potage qui m'as l'air délicieux.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

\- Ces roses sont superbes, j'adore la couleur, ne les trouves-tu pas splendides ? Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que la servante regrettait presque sa proposition.

Lorsqu'elle et Draco étaient arrivés au marché plus tôt, ce dernier restait emmitouflé dans sa cape, faisant la moue comme un enfant boudeur. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit qu'au marché, on ne vendait pas que des légumes et du poisson, il avait tout de suite porter beaucoup plus d'intérêt à ce dernier, cavalant comme un gosse dans les allées, espérant trouver un objet ou quelque chose qui puisse attirer son attention.

Ce fut le cas, pour les tuniques en soie et cachemire. Il en prit deux, et s'étonna du prix désuet. Du moins pour lui. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des fleurs. Draco adorait les fleurs. Lui et sa mère, dans ses souvenirs, allaient souvent dans le jardin royal, observer les milliers de spécimens qui jonchaient les hectares du palais.

La comtesse comparaît souvent la beauté de Draco à celle d'une rose, même en fanant cette dernière continuait de garder son charme. Une beauté infinie.

Quant il eu finit de payer le brave fleuriste, il détourna son attention sur quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme non loin de lui, dans un petit coin entre un stand de parures et de bijoux, qui était concentré sur un carnet, reproduisant le portrait d'une femme à la poitrine proéminente et qui gloussait grossièrement. Des mèches sombres venaient engloutir son visage tandis qu'il se penchait, jetant de rapide coup d'œil à la femme grossière.

Draco s'approcha, mentionnant à Grâce qui était occupée à négocier avec un homme, qu'il s'éloignait non loin et qu'il resterait visible pour elle. La femme hocha la tête distraitement, bien trop concentré de sa conversation. Le jeune aristocrate s'approcha donc, d'un pas de félin, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade pour une raison inconnue. Il se sentait happé par l'homme, comme si son corps n'était plus diriger par son cerveau mais une force inconnue.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, tout de même un peu en retrait, le portraitiste venait tout juste de finir et tendre une feuille de papier, qui devait être le résultat, à la villageoise. Celle ci parut étonnée du résultat, arrêtant de glousser comme une idiote. Elle fixa l'homme, lui donna ses pièces puis partit, satisfaite de son travail. Draco en profita pour s'approcher et dit d'une voix fluette et inconfortable :

\- J'aimerais voir vos dessins.

L'homme releva les yeux, lentement. Ce fut une éternité pour Draco.

Et là, l'obsidienne rencontra l'émeraude. Le dessinateur ne répondît rien, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme à la cape rouge. Il laissa couler son regard vers cette dernière, les yeux animés par quelque chose de sombre et bestial. Draco aurait pu avoir peur de cette lueur, mais au contraire elle le fascina.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient profonds et intenses, un regard comme vous n'en croisez pas tout les jours. Qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous fait vous sentir fragile et petit. Tellement petit.

Draco avait comme l'impression d'être captif, naïvement piégé dans la gueule d'un loup.

* * *

Bon vous devez avoir deviner qui est le loup, ou peut être pas. Que pensez vous du pressentiment de Draco ? As t'il raison de se méfier de cet inconnu qui l'intrigue autant qu'il l'effraie ?

J'attend vos réponses...


End file.
